Individuals who lose all or part of a leg have a residual leg, stump to which a prosthetic foot is often attached through an elongated pylon. Such a pylon is typically a rigid member made with a material, like a carbon-fiber composite or aluminum, which provides the rigidity necessary to support an individual's weight.
This rigidity can be problematic, because it often makes conventional pylons too stiff for comfortable movement. Each step on such a pylon can be awkward and painful, rather than cushioned and resilient like a natural leg. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a pylon which adequately supports an individual's weight and is more cushioned and resilient than conventional pylons.